customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 36 (by Jomaribryan)
With several modest releases being salvaged by two mega hits prior to the holiday season of 1996, Disney released their big hit from last fall onto home video. Toy Story would sell approximately 15,000,000 copies in North America and would seal 1996 as yet another successful year of the Walt Disney Company. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney Company Intro # Walt Disney World's 25th Anniversary - Walking # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Hercules Sneak Preview # "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" # Toy Story Video Games Preview # "On ABC" # Mighty Ducks Commercial # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Bambi Preview # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Preview # Darling, We Shrunk Ourselves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) # The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting # Sarge's Soldiers # Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger # "Strange Facts" # Woody and Buzz Fight/Sid # Who Will Woody Pick/A Cowboy Accused # Lost at the Gas Station # Going Inside Pizza Planet # Inside the Claw Machine # At Sid's House # Playtime with Sid # "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Buzz's Arm Bandage # Sid's Window to Andy's # The Big One # 'Buzz, I Can't Do This Without You' # Woody Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission # 'Play Nice' # The Chase # Rocket Power # Christmas at Andy's House # End Credits (Song: "You've Got a Friend in Me") # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. Midnight Express (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1998 VHS of Midnight Express and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Mighty Joe Young Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Summer of the Monkeys Preview # The Rescuers Preview # Mulan Preview # 101 Dalmatians Preview # MGM Family Entertainment Preview # "On ABC" # Disney's One Saturday Morning Commercial # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo © Disney Enterprises, Inc. My Birthday Presents 2014 (by Jomaribryan/MrBryanHelen) I've got my VHS tapes, DVDs, books, toys and audio CD/cassette (how it should've been) from Amazon and eBay for my birthday in September 2014. Here are my birthday presents: # Barney & Friends: Season 11 (2014 Book) # Season 9 of Barney & Friends (2014 Book) # Barney's Birthday (2005 VHS) # Barney's Birthday (2005 DVD) # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: 3 VHS Set (1995 VHS) # Let's Be Healthy (1990 VHS) # Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs (1994 VHS) # Rimba's Island: We Love to Share (Spanish VHS Tape) # Season 11 (2014 CD) # Barney Classic Collection Fun-Tastic Value Pack (2001 VHS Box Set with 4 tapes "1-2-3-4 Seasons," "Songs," "Rock" and "Campfire Sing-Along") # Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along (1994 VHS) # Barney Live! in New York City (2000 VHS) # Barney's Big Surprise (2000 VHS) # Sing & Dance with Barney (2000 VHS) # Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Welcome to the Neighborhood (2014 Book) # Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood: Meet the Neighbors! (2014 Book) # Raffi in Concert - 3 Concerts in One DVD (2002 DVD) # Barney's Adventure Bus (2004 DVD) # Skinnamarink TV: Friends Forever (1998 VHS) # Season 9 - Let's Make Music! (Spanish CD) # Frances's Halloween Bash! (2014 DVD) # Barney's Families are Special (2000 VHS) # Once Upon a Time (1999 VHS) # The Huggabug Club: School Days (1996 VHS) # Jungle Jamboree (1999 VHS) # Rimba's Island: You are Special (Spanish VHS Tape) # Barney's Musical Castle (2001 VHS) # Playskool's Talking Barney (1998 Toy) # Disney Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun (1994 Audio CD) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993 Audio CD) # Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994 Audio CD) # Barney's Pajama Party (2001 VHS) Happy Birthday to Me Reaction to Barney's Musical Castle Don't watch Barney's Musical Castle at all, because it's a rip-off of Barney's Big Surprise. No Copyright Infringement intended! I've Got 2 Season 9 Barney VHS and DVDs (how it should've been) I have 2 Barney Season 9 VHS and DVDs "Barney's Birthday (2005)" for my 17th birthday and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" for Christmas 2014. Barney's Birthday (2005 VHS and DVD) This is my first actual Barney Home Video for Season 9 "Barney's Birthday" that I bought it from Amazon for my birthday. 2005 VHS Tape and DVD Disc: * Front Cover: The words saying "Barney" on the logo, the words saying "Barney's Birthday", the rainbow colors of confetti and balloons, the 2004-2005 Barney Costume with a birthday crown from "Dino-Mite Birthday" (the birthday crown was later return in the back US DVD cover of the DVD "Dino-Mite Birthday"), the 2004-2005 Baby Bop Costume holding colorful birthday balloons and the 2004-2005 BJ Costume holding a birthday present for Barney in the color of yellow background * Side of the Tape and DVD: The 2004-2007 Barney purple background art, the words saying "Barney" (1st), the words saying "Barney's Birthday" (2nd), the 2004-2005 Barney Costume with a birthday crown from "Dino-Mite Birthday" (the birthday crown was later return in the back US DVD cover of the DVD "Dino-Mite Birthday") in the circle (3rd) and the 2001-2006 HIT Entertainment logo (4th under) * Back Cover: The color of yellow background with the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, pink, white, brown and black balloons, the 10 kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in Season 9-41 episodes next to the summary of the US DVD cover and Season 9 BJ and Baby Bop Costumes (from left and right) * VHS Clam Shell: The color of purple, hard and it's made of plastic * Tape Label: The color of white, the color of purple ink and the print date says "August 24, 2005" * DVD Clam Shell: The color of purple, hard and it's made of plastic * Disc Label: The ink label with similar cover art for the 2005 home video * Booklet: The insert for the 2005 Barney home video with Barney videos and DVDs from 1997-2005, Barney audio CDs, Barney books, Barney toys and Barney birthday party supplies. It also had videos and DVDs from other HIT Entertainment shows. In the front cover of the insert, the 2004-2005 Costumes for Baby Bop, Barney and BJ (from left and right) with the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple, pink, white, brown and black balloons in the white background We Wish You a Merry Christmas (2005 VHS and DVD) * Front Cover: The Words saying "Barney" on the logo, the words saying "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", the similar cover art of Barney wearing a Santa hat on his head and he's holding red and green Christmas tree decorations from "Barney: 4 Bonus Holiday Songs" sampler CD counterpart * Side of the Tape and DVD: The 2004-2007 Barney purple background art, the words saying "Barney" (1st), the word saying "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (2nd), Barney wearing a Santa hat on his head and he's holding red and green Christmas tree decorations in the square (3rd) and the 2001-2006 HIT Entertainment logo * Back Cover: The outdoors covered in snow with the night sky from the 1999 VHS/DVD cover of "Barney's Night Before Christmas", the snowflakes, the Christmas tree, Santa's sleigh, the Season 3 Barney Costume wearing a winter scarf and earmuffs and Season 3 Baby Bop Costume wearing a winter scarf, The Season 7 BJ Costume wearing winter clothes, the 10 kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) (from left and right) wearing the same clothes in Season 9-41 episodes * VHS Clam Shell: The color of purple, hard and it's made of plastic * Tape Label: The color of white and the color of purple ink and the print date says "September 29, 2005" * DVD Clam Shell: The color of purple, hard and it's made of plastic * Disc Label: The ink label with similar cover art for the 2005 home video * Booklet: The insert for the 2005 Barney home video with Barney videos and DVDs from 1997-2005, Barney audio CDs, Barney books and Barney toys. It also had videos and DVDs from other HIT Entertainment shows. In the front cover of the insert with similar cover art from front CD cover of "Happy Holidays Love, Barney" counterpart Barney & Friends 2015 Story Friends are For! Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff visit the cast of "Barney & Friends" with these photos from the past episodes of Season 9, 10 and 11. This is from my Barney Magazine Premiere Issue. Barney © 2005, 2006, 2007, 2015 Lyons Partnership L.P. New Barney DVD 2014 Ad Barney's new special episode on DVD "This is My Habitat" coming in August 2014! Join Barney and his friends learn about animals live in a habitat! Barney's Newest 2-Pack on DVD Ad Get Barney's Dinosaurs, Time, Sickness and Rhymes on DVD for a limited time only! Including 4 episodes: "Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite," "Time Flies," "Get Well" and "Rhyming Time" Season 9 of Barney & Friends Poster Watch the ninth season of Barney & Friends on PBS from 2004-2005, Sprout in 2008-present and Time Warner Cable Kids since 2011! In the color of violet purple background of the US poster "Season 9 of Barney & Friends," we see 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ) and the 10 kids under the 3 dinosaurs (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Rachel, Anna, Miguel and Stacy) (from left and right). *Elliot Moose *Kidsongs *Wee Sing *Eureeka's Castle *Allegra's Window *Gullah Gullah Island *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Huggabug Club *Jelly Bean Jungle *The Dooley and Pals Show *Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm *Rimba's Island *Super Why! *Frances *Curious George *Jack's Big Music Show *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Odd Squad *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *SeeMore's Playhouse *Skinnamarink TV *The Noddy Shop *Sid the Science Kid *Dinosaur Train *Fraggle Rock *Animal Jam *Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom *Groundling Marsh *Raggs Kids Club Band *Peg + Cat *JoJo's Circus *PB&J Otter *WordWorld